Percy Jackson One Shots
by animateTheWords
Summary: So, this is just another collection of one shots. Very short stories but I hope you guys will like it. There will be one shots where it is an AU or the characters are OOC.
1. Fairy Tale Ending

_**Poseidon and Athena**_

* * *

" _Please_ ," my voice was pleading, pleading for something that will hurt the two of us, "please don't." I kept my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to look at him. "Please don't say that." His words were still ringing in my ears. Those three words were so full of affection, so full of passion that any girl would swoon with those words. However, for me, they made me both giddy with happiness and heartbroken, knowing full well that no matter how we tried, there will only be pain.

"I'm sorry." He said, trying to keep the bitterness and disappointment from his voice. I could tell that he was hoping that I would say it back, hoping that I would defy our heritage like he was willing to do for me. However, I was scared, scared for the unknown. I always have been, and this would irk him at times, but he always understood my thirst for knowledge, to know everything about anything. Even then as I was about to break his heart, he is still understanding. He could have been selfish, yet he would still try to understand why I was being like that.

"But I can't help it." My mind travelled back to the kiss.

"Stop."

"We both know that that kiss-," he continued, and my mind reminded me of the heat and passion that kiss had.

"Stop it." My voice getting louder.

"it changed everything. Even if-," he continued, his feelings pouring out. My own feelings were threatening to come out.

"STOP IT!" I was shouting already and yet he still didn't stop.

"-nothing changed with you, it sure changed me and I-." It changed me as well.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted even louder that I knew someone have heard by now, but I didn't care, my eyes were wide open, tears threatening to spill. He finally stopped, and I couldn't help but feel more helpless when I saw his face. His face was full of desperation and anger and longing that all I wanted was to reach out to him and hug him. However, I knew that I wouldn't do it. He knew from my expression that I will not budge one bit and I became madder than I ever felt like in my whole life. I was livid. I was angry at him, angry at our family, and angry at our society.

Before he could utter another word, I began yelling at him, "WE CAN'T! WE CAN'T! WE CAN'T HAPPEN, AND YOU KNOW IT!" My mind was confused, and I was full of despair because of the situation we were in. The fact that we were both on the brink of losing our families just because of our simple friendship was something I couldn't overlook at that time. Our families expected that we both hate each other and would want to bring down the other. It was like that for a time until it wasn't. It was until my heart began overtaking my logical mind, until I began being swept away by his character.

I wanted to love him. I wanted to be with him, but I can't. So, in turn I wanted to at least protect him from the dangerous future that might happen and before I could even begin comprehending what I was about to say, I yelled in his face, "WHAT? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BEGIN TO LOVE ME THAT I WILL LOVE YOU AS WELL?" I watched as his face broke before my eyes and witnessed his tears finally roll down his cheeks, but I still pushed on, saying basically anything for him to stop breaking my resolve. "YOU THINK THIS IS SOME FAIRY TALE THAT I WOULD LEAVE MY INHERITANCE JUST FOR YOU?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I didn't believe one word that I have said but I could see it in his eyes that I just need to say one more thing before I finally finish whatever relationship we had. "I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU SO STOP GETTING YOUR HOPES UP!" And those words will forever haunt me as I saw that his face turned blank. It was nothing I have ever seen before. He may be voided of expression, but I could clearly see that I completely broke him. I turned away, not wanting to see the destruction I made.

After who knows how long, I heard his feet move towards my position, but I didn't try to look at him because I knew that if I saw his expression, I would run to him. He stopped in front of me and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me, and I felt his raw emotions for me and I was drowning, and I loved every second of it. I wanted to do it for an eternity, however, I pulled away. I was afraid I will be taken away by heat of the moment. My eyes were wide as I looked at his defeated expression. "I don't believe you at all...but if this is what you want..." He then turned away and began walking but as he got to the stairs, he turned his head my way again and said, "I will always love you, Athena." Then he continued walking, walking away from my life. "I will always love you as well, Poseidon." I then turned towards the church where I will be getting married.

;; ;;

;; ;;

I looked at you, my granddaughter, with a fierce look, trying to convey that you must listen to me before everything is too late. "So, promise me Annabeth. Promise me that you won't make the same mistake." You look so afraid, but I know that this is what you want. "Promise me that you are going to be the one who will end this unnecessary feud. Promise me that you'll be strong enough to go against everything. I know you love him. I know that you are hurting by staying away from him. Don't let this feud limit your choices." I cough violently, and you started towards the button, but I kept you down with my burning gaze. "Don't break your heart just because you don't want to break the heart of the family. Go to him." I smile kindly to you and I could see tears in your eyes. "Are you going?" You wiped your tears with your sleeves while nodding vigorously.

"Don't die on me yet grandma. I'll be back tomorrow, and I want you to meet him." You said to me and I nodded with a big smile, trying to hide that I already met him, and I have already said my last words to him. You then kissed my forehead then walked towards your love. I smiled before drifting back to sleep, thinking this is a nice way to die.

;; ;;

;; ;;

I woke with a start when I heard the door close. I thought I wouldn't wake up anymore when I drifted to sleep but I guess there's something more I needed to do. When I looked towards the door to see who came, my breath hitched when I saw him. I haven't smiled like this in years.

* * *

 _ **Percy and Annabeth**_

* * *

 _When you smile, everything's in place_

 _I've waited so long, can make no mistake_

 _All I am reaching out to you_

 _I can't be scared, got to make a move_

I called ahead, desperately trying to make you to go to the park. My grandma's words ringing inside my ear, to not let this chance be wasted. So, I called ahead and convinced you to meet with me. My heart clenched when I first heard your heartbroken voice, that voice that was affected by my betrayal that day. Still, your voice turned ecstatic once you hear my voice and I couldn't help but feel my heart lifting when you said yes immediately.

My heart was frantic as I approached the park. Excited, yet nervous. How should I say that what I said that day was all lies to protect you from our families? How could I convince you that I still love you, more than anything? Before I could contemplate more about it, I arrived at the park and my breath hitched when I saw you, sitting at the swing set where we first met. Even at the large distance between us, I could tell your ADHD is acting up again, searching for me.

You look so frantic, not knowing whether I will show up even if I'm the one who asked for you to come. Your sea-green eyes flitting wildly across the park. I walked slowly, finally revealing myself from trees that is blocking your view of me, hoping to end the anxiety attack you are feeling.

I stared hard at your form, taking in your image for the first time after a month of no contact. It felt like a year of depraving ourselves of each other's presence. Your eyes fall at my figure and your mouth opened slightly, shocked to see me once again.

I raised my hand and waved at you timidly before opening my mouth and saying hi. I'm blinded after that. I don't know how you do it, but your smiles are always so radiant that I can't help but compare you the sun, always brightening up my day.

 _While we're young, come away with me_

 _Keep me close and don't let go_

You waved back at me, not as timid as mine but you were still shy to fully be yourself and my heart clenched at the thought. We didn't move, I don't know how long but we just drank in each other's presence like it's the first time we're seeing each other.

You first opened your mouth, telling me it's good to see me. My throat was Sahara desert dry so I opted with a small nod with a small smile. I turned my eyes away from you, not wanting to show you how much just hearing your voice is affecting me right now. All I want is to run into your arms but even with all the signs that you still want me back, I'm still doubtful.

I know you know that my head is thinking at the speed of fifty miles per hour, so you disrupted my thoughts, wanting me to stop thinking. You asked me why I called you here. You stared at me longingly and expectantly. You know why I called you, but you wanted me to say it to you face to face.

I took a deep breath, gathering all my courage and throwing away all my pride and throwing away my family. I told you with my most serious voice to run away with me. Take me away from these people that wants to control my life like they think they are right all the time.

 _Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

 _Feels like a fairytale ending_

 _Take my heart, this is the moment_

 _I'm moving closer to you_

 _I'm moving closer to you_

You stared at me for the longest of time until I noticed the movement of your leg. I watch you take a step and another and another and all I want is for you to be in front of me already. My heart is beating so fast it's making me dizzy. The closer I get to you, the more my heart is pumping crazily. Then you stopped an inch away from me, towering against my small frame.

 _Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air_

 _Spinning 'round your atmosphere_

You stared at me for a second, registering what I said. Your sea-green eyes that I love so much, stared at me, stared at my soul. Your smell wafted into my nose and I almost cried as I remember the smell that I got so used to. My skin burns for your touch and I can't believe how close you are to me yet the distance between us still huge. I want to close the distance between us and hug you and to breathe you in. I threw myself in the open and you have all the power to break me like I did with you before.

 _I'll hold my breath, falling into you_

 _Break my fall and don't let go_

I held myself in a baited breath as I await your answer and it felt like forever until I saw the corners of your mouth move upward. Your smile grew until it was more radiant than ever before as your hand grabs my wrist, pulling me to you.

 _Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

 _Feels like a fairytale ending_

 _Take my heart, this is the moment_

 _I'm moving closer to you_


	2. It'll Be Alright

**A/N So the following one shots will be based on songs. So yeah. Have fun**

 **Percy**

Being innocent to the world, I always thought that physical wounds is the most painful thing to happen. When I was a kid, I thought that scraping my knees was the most painful thing that could happen to me. I cried for almost ten minutes before my mom was able to come to my aid. I only stopped bawling when my mom kissed my knees and told me it'll be alright.

When I got a bit older and was ready to learn the bike, falling on my face made me think it was the most painful thing to happen. I almost never touched my bike because of that experience. I only tried again because my dad sat me down and told me everything will be alright.

Years later, I changed my mind again and thought breaking my arm was the most painful thing to happen to me. The guy from the enemy team was bigger than me and of course, heavier than me. I couldn't handle the weight of his butt when we collided and fell. I almost cried as they were carrying me away from the scene. I thought I wasn't going to be able to play again until the doctor told me that it was going to be alright.

I thought those physical wounds will be the most painful things to happen to me. Now, as I drink myself to death, I think that emotional wounds are the most painful things in this world.

;;

;;

"Come on, Perce. You're going to have alcohol poisoning by the rate you're drinking." My cousin pleaded with me as he tried to take away the bottle from me. I huffed in annoyance and pulled the bottle forcefully away from him. "Perce!"

"Go away, Jason." I muttered as I took another swig out of the bottle. Jason looked like he's at the end of his wits as he searched for help from our other cousin.

"Nico!" He wailed at him like an annoyed son to his father. "Help me stop him."

"What should I do? He ain't going to stop." He muttered from the side while playing with his bottle of alcohol.

"Nico!" Jason said exasperatedly as he didn't expect that our cousin would be so useless in this situation. "I brought you here to stop him, not join him." He pinched his nose in regret.

"Look, Jase, he needs this."

"He doesn't, really. This is his fourth time visiting this place in two days!" He countered and glanced at me again. "Percy, come on. You've got to stop this. Rachel is not worth this."

I glared at him because I really didn't want to hear her name. My heart clenched as I remembered her and her smile, only to be shattered by the image of her and her coworker on my bed. I took another drink from the bottle and I kind of feel bad for Jason since he was worrying the hell out of me, but I just wanted to not feel anything for at least the rest of the night.

Seeing that I am almost finished with my drink, Nico bellowed, "Another one here!" If there's something Nico excels at, it is drowning all your problems with alcohol. Jason thought that with Nico's experience with all of this, he would be helping him stop me. I don't know where he got that idea from, but he knows better now.

"I'm about to kick you out of here, Nico." Jason threatened as he glared at Nico who doesn't look concerned at all. I, on the other hand, grabbed my phone to look at Rachel and I's photo from last summer. We look so happy together and I can't help but let my tears fall once more.

Jason noticed my current predicament and he looked devastated at my current state. "I know you love her, Perce." He started, and I stared at him with tear-filled eyes. "But it's over, now. She's not worth it."

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "I just want her back!" I returned staring at our old pictures. I don't know why I was being adamant on having her back when she turned her back at me. "I love her." I said loudly, enough for the whole bar to look at us. Jason looked embarrassed by my outburst.

Nico looked like he had enough of my pathetic act and spoke up finally. "It doesn't matter, Perce. She doesn't love you anymore." His words were so harsh, I felt like my heart bled. "Just put the damn phone away."

"Shut the fuck up because you don't know what you are saying!" I defended the girl who cheated on me and started scrolling through my gallery once more.

Nico sighed from the side and placed his beer on the table before grabbing my phone out of my hands. "HEY!"

"It doesn't matter how long you are going to stare at your pictures. She's not coming back." He said bluntly. Jason winced at the truth while my hand clenched into a fist, ready to sock my cousin.

"Give it back, Nico." I spoke with gritted teeth. Nico just stared at me, thinking if it was the right thing to push me to the edge. Jason looked back and forth between us, anticipating a fight to break out. However, on the last second, Nico backed out and just threw my phone in front of me.

"Whatever." He drank some more while I almost fumbled with my phone. "Easy there, Gollum." A snide comment came out of his mouth, clearly not entertained by my sorry state. Not wanting to hear anymore crap from the both, I stood up wobbling and walked my drunken ass away from them with a beer on my hand.

;;

;;

As I crouched down to help the world to stop spinning, I heard footsteps stopping besides me and I think to myself that I should have gone with Jason and Nico since I really don't want to get mugged. However, instead of a beating, a sweet voice reached my ears. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head towards the voice and it took me three seconds to focus on her face. Grey eyes stared at me and I was intimidated and entranced at the same time. Her eyes felt like they're piercing at me, yet they held worry for me. I didn't know why this stranger was looking at me with me worry but my heart clenched for the small care she was giving me. Blonde ringlets framed her face while her ponytail rested on her shoulders. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to level her face to mine.

Before I could answer her, my gut had decided to wrench all the food I ate out of my gut. As I empty my stomach, I thought that the girl would be disgusted and would walk away, however, her hand on my back proved me wrong. After puking whatever was left of my stomach, I wiped my lips and apologized to the stranger for my current act.

"It's okay. You look like you're having a crappy night." I snorted because it was the worst night of my life. I decided to stand up, but everything was still spinning, and I would have planted my face on the concrete, but the stranger helped me out and steadied my posture. "Woah there, maybe you should stay crouching down." She suggested while I wobbled in place.

"It's okay. I can walk." I slurred, and my first step would have led my face to be acquainted with the sidewalk, but the girl kept me from falling.

"I can see that." She giggled quietly before putting my arms around her shoulders. With all my weight baring down on her, she moved towards a bench. She then dropped my ass on the metal bench and a shiver ran through my spine since the November weather had cooled it down considerably. "I thought you'd be heavier." She commented as she took a seat beside me. "I should be proud of being able to carry you like that."

I stared at her beautiful face and I can't help but think I saw her before. "I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked out of the blue and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Percy, you must be drunker than I imagined." She then pushed me lightly, but it was enough to tip my upper body towards the rest of the bench since I don't have that much control with my body just yet. "It's me, you doofus." She rolled her eyes at me when my eyes had shown understanding.

"Annabeth?"

"Duh." She smirked at me but then it fell off after a good three seconds. "I heard about Rachel." My heart clenched, and I closed my eyes, groaning from the memory assaulting my mind at that moment, not to mention the agonizing headache that has yet to abate.

"Who told you?" I couldn't tell her yet since she only was in San Francisco for the past week.

"Who else?" I groaned and rested my arms on top of my eyes while she pulled my feet off the ground and placed it on her lap.

"Jason." I muttered, betrayed by my cousin since I specifically told him not to tell Annabeth yet.

She hummed in agreement before speaking up again. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded hurt and I felt even crappier for doing that to her. I lifted my arms off my eyes and stared at the black sky.

"I felt...," I pursed my lips, not really wanting to tell her. "...ashamed."

"Ashamed?" She repeated confusedly.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes once more. "I didn't believe you when you told me about that guy that was getting closed with Rachel."

She hummed once more and spoke after a few seconds. "Well..., you are too loyal for your own good." She told me, and a small irritation flared inside me.

"And what? Should I become unloyal like her?" I asked sarcastically, anger definite in my tone.

"You know I didn't mean that and stop placing your anger at me." She chided, and I clamped my mouth shut, ashamed for being irritated at her at all. An uncomfortable silence settled down on us and I wanted to crawl out of there and die.

"I'm sorry." I finally said after a few minutes.

"Took you long enough." I guess I deserved that small irritation coming out of her voice. She then changed it immediately to a gentler voice. "You should stop looking at your text messages, Perce." She said knowingly. I strained my neck up to look at her but then let my head rest against the bench again before sighing.

"It's just...," I began, having a hard time to form my words, "...just...she's been a big part in my life for a long time..., I can't just let that go." I revealed to her while my eyes started to leak once again.

"I know...,"

I sat up, afraid I'll drown in my tears. "...it hurts, Annabeth." My voice was thick, and I took a glance at Annabeth for help. "It just hurts, and I know she doesn't love me anymore but I just...I just want her back."

Annabeth held my hands and looked straight into my eyes, "I know it's hard to let her go but you have to walk away now, Perce." She said gently, putting my head on the crook of her neck. "It's going to hurt for a while. I don't know for how long, but it'll get better." I looked up to her and I saw her giving me a sad smile. "So, just let it all out. Cry for as long as you want." I stared at her for who knows how long before burrowing my face on the crook of her neck and just howling in pain.

;;

;;

It's been three weeks and things had been getting better. It was a hard three week to say the least, but the situation has been getting easier even for a little bit. After one last look at the pictures we had accumulated, I finally deleted those memories with a few gifts of hers being thrown into the dumpster as well. Little steps. That's what Annabeth told me.

Rachel tried talking to me once. It was hard. Well, it was more than hard. It was brutal. The sight of her caused my longing for her to burn brightly once more. I wanted to return to her, but her betrayal had nailed me to the ground. The smile that should melt my heart, had frozen it even more.

She asked me how I was and all I could do is stare at her, unable to sort my feelings. The longing and the betrayal clashing inside my brain made my head ache terribly.

In the end, I said my final goodbyes to her. I wanted to take back my words, but I knew that it was the end of the road for the both of us. My heart felt pain unlike no other when I finally accepted that it was over.

Annabeth found me at home having a battle within myself for feeling anger at her betrayal and for feeling hurt for having to finally end things with her. Annabeth held my hands and told me that give it time to heal. It will hurt but give it time and things will be alright. She also told me to don't give up on love because the love I was born to find was still out there.

I stare at her, wondering how I deserved to have someone like her. I smiled at her with the sunlight streaming just at the right angle on her face and thought that maybe finding that love won't be that hard. So, when she asked me how I was feeling after watching a chick flick together, I told her that it's still painful, but it'll be alright.


End file.
